Asi empezo todo
by Roxcio
Summary: HIATUS! James Potter y Lily Evans descubriendo sus verdaderos sentimientos, un relato de los ultimos años de los Merodeadores en Hogwarts...HIATUS
1. Perdiendo un amigo

**Disclaimer: **Como ya lo dije antestodos los personajes de este fic (salvo algunos que aparezcan por allí) pertenecen a la gran** JK ROWLING, **yo solo los tomo prestado para poder satisfacer mi ego y creer que puedo escribir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Perdiendo a un amigo**

Sangresucia…Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza y simplemente no podía creerlo, no podía ser. El la había llamado así, y en frente de un gran número de personas, Su Sev…no, no podía ser cierto, tendría que ser una pesadilla, si eso era, solo tenia que despertar para darse cuenta que su mejor amigo no podía haberla insultado de esa manera. De solo recordarlo sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas…

_Severus estaba tirado en el suelo, con pompas de jabón saliendo de su boca. Obra del idiota de Potter sin duda. Los otros dos –Sirius Black y ese tal Peter- estaban burlándose de El, como la mayoría de los que formaban un círculo alrededor del Slytherin. Lupin miraba la escena desde atrás sin decir nada y ella se preguntaba en que momento pensaba actuar, hasta que recordó que el también era un merodeador._

_  
Corrió hacia El, y al llegar discutió con Potter, cosa muy común en realidad, en ese momento Severus aprovecho para recuperar su varita, pero Potter era mas rápido, el Slytherin quedó colgado bocabajo de un tobillo por una soga imaginaria, en ese momento la escena se le antojo graciosísima pero se contuvo y exigió a Potter que lo bajara, al hacerlo este se volvió y le dijo a Sev que le diera las gracias y fue entonces cuando su ahora ex mejor amigo le dijo lo peor que podía escuchar de sus labios: __**"No necesito la ayuda de una asquerosa Sangresucia como ella".**_

_Se quedo estática por un momento sin saber que decir…estaba escuchando bien? Así que recurrió a lo primero que le vino a la cabeza y para poder irse con dignidad que es todo lo que estaba deseando, pero no, el idiota de Potter tenia que empezar a defenderla, como si ella necesitara eso, exigiendo a Severus a disculparse con ella, no podía creerlo, Potter que era igual o peor que el cuando insultaba a la gente solo por que le daban ganas..Arrogante, miserable..Agggg. Se dio media vuelta cuando Potter decidió que podían ver los calzoncillos de Severus…._

Tenia que admitir muy a su pesar de que había cambiado y ella no quería aceptar eso, total todos sus amigos se preguntaban como seguía aceptando ser amiga de El, sabiendo quienes eran sus amigos, esos Mulciber y Avery, Por merlín! que hacia con ese tipo de gente, tenia que reconocer que Severus ya no era ese muchacho que le enseñaba que era la magia y que siempre estaba a su lado, además de la obsesión que le tenia a los merodeadores era insufrible, pero en ese tema prefería no involucrarse, total el único rescatable del grupo era Remus, aunque pareciera que este era la mayor fuente de mira para El.

Dejando de lado estos pensamientos se levanto del frío piso en el cual se encontraba, la torre de astronomía era su refugio cada vez que sentía que las cosas estaban mal –_Normalmente relacionadas con Petunia_- y se apoyo en el alfeizar de la ventana que daba hacia el lago, desde arriba podía ver la superficie tranquila, el calamar gigante debería estar descansando a esa hora y ya estaban algunas estrellas en el cielo, ella tendría que volver a su sala común, prefería seguir allí y que nadie note que había llorado sobre todo por El, pero era prefecta y tenia que volver para las rondas, así que respirando profundamente se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor, dando gracias en su interior que se habían acabado los exámenes y en unos días podía volver a su casa, al recordar eso nuevamente sintió un gran vacío en el estomago, volver a su casa significaba pelear días tras día con Tuney y esta vez no estaría Sev para poder huir de eso, por que ahora no estaría mas ya estaba decidido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey! Hola nuevamente por aquí, espero que les guste aunquesea un poquito, así que si fue así o no te gusto nada, dale al GO para saber tu opinión!_


	2. Confesiones

**Disclaimers: **Como ya lo dije antestodos los personajes de este fic (salvo algunos que aparezcan por allí) pertenecen a la gran** JK ROWLING, **yo solo los tomo prestado para poder satisfacer mi ego y creer que puedo escribir.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Confesiones**

La leña crepitaba suavemente y se sentía un calorcillo agradable en la sala común, por que las noches podían ser un poco frías a pesar del clima que hacia en las mañanas.

James estaba sentado frente a la chimenea y la miraba fijamente mientras Sirius a su lado lo observaba de reojo, Peter estaba en un monologo acerca de lo que podían hacer en las vacaciones y Remus había salido a las cocinas para traer un poco de chocolate, total nunca era suficiente para el.

Estaba allí pensando en Lily Evans, sabia con seguridad que se había refugiado en la torre de astronomía –_total el la conocía mas que ella así misma_- preocupado por ella, esta bien detestaba a Snivellus y siempre lo tenia en la mira, pero que ella lo defendiera y que la haya insultado de esa manera era lo peor que podía haber hecho, es mas en su cabeza ya tenia planeado la venganza contra el Slytherin, pero eso seria después –_la venganza es un plato que se como frío_- Lo que no entendía es que se haya puesto brava a pesar después de haberla defendido, esa chica estaba mal de la cabeza, no podía ser de otra manera, cualquier chica, de la casa que sea, mínimo le hubiera abrazado, pero no! La perfecta prefecta no era de las que baja la guardia en la primera oportunidad.

Mientras su mente divagaba hacia la pelirroja, su mejor amigo lo observaba de reojo de vez en cuando mientras fingía escuchar a un excitado Peter –_un año más y podremos hacer magia legal_- hasta que ya no aguanto más.

-Ey Cornamenta!

-…

-JAMES!

-Ey no grites que no estoy sordo

-Si claro… que pasa? En que piensas – _Aunque ya sabía el motivo_

-Yo? En nada importante

-Osea que Evans no es importante para ti? Joder y yo pensaba ser el padrino de su primer hijo

-No seas ridículo Canuto, además a este paso jamás aceptara salir conmigo

-Nunca digas nunca, ya vez que paso hoy, con lo que le dijo Snivellus ya tienes un 10% mas de posibilidades, ahora no estará con guardaespaldas permanente

-No creo que eso ayude mucho, tu la viste! El la insulta y yo pago los platos rotos

-Así son las mujeres... no trates de entenderlas…solamente quiérelas

-Nunca le hagas caso a Canuto en temas de mujeres, a no todas les gustan los hombre inmaduros –_dijo Remus que llegaba con los bolsillos llenos de chocolatinas_

-Bah! Mejor consíguete otra, total tienes a un tercio femenino de Howarts a tus espaldas, podrías salir con cualquiera..Tienes para escoger

-Pero no quiero a cualquiera. La quiero a ella

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con que no da su brazo a torcer? – _Peter por fin salía de su monologo_

-no, chicos creo que –_bajo la voz_- de veras estoy enamorado de Evans

-TU ESTAS LOCO, SOLO TIENES 15 AÑOS!!!

-Cállate canuto, alguien puede…

-Por merlín Black controla tus gritos! Si sigues así tendré que descontarte 5 puntos!

James volvió el rostro y sonrío placidamente y por acto reflejo se llevo la mano y se despeino –_si esto era posible_- aún mas la mata azabache que tenia en la cabeza, allí estaba Lily, con una cara recién lavada aunque se notaba que había llorado, su nariz estaba roja y tenia unas manchitas bajo los ojos que hicieron que James quisiera asesinar e Snivellus, aunque pensándolo bien hasta en ese estado se veía linda. Lily lo fulmino con la mirada –_cosa común_- y volteo hacia Remus diciéndole que tenían que ir las rondas

Remus salio detrás de ella mientras les daba una mirada significativa a sus amigos. Sirius observo a James mientras esto ocurría y al ver la cara de idiota enamorado que tenía su amigo solo suspiro, su amigo estaba diciendo la verdad y eso era realmente malo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y que tal, les gusto? Bueno, espero que haya sido así, sino el GO también recibe tomatazos y botellas vacías de cerveza de mantequilla


	3. En vacaciones

**Disclaimers: **Como ya lo dije antes todos los personajes de este fic (salvo algunas excepciones) pertenecen a la gran** JK ROWLING, **yo solo los tomo para cumplir un tipo de fantasía personal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En vacaciones**

Un chico alto de ojos claros y cabellos dorados veía de lejos a dos chicos de unos 16 años estaban parados frente al escaparate de la mejor tienda de Quiddicht del Callejo Diagon y no por gusto, una espectacular Cometa Veloz acaparaba la atención de muchas personas que pasaban por allí y también se quedaban viendo esa preciosura y por supuesto que sus amigos no eran la excepción, así que resoplando interiormente se acerco a ellos por detrás y los tomo por los hombros, haciendo que cada uno volteara sorprendido, el que estaba a su derecha sonrío inmensamente y le dio un abrazo de oso que casi lo asfixia y el otro los miraba divertido.

-Ehh chicos, no den ese tipo de espectáculos en la calle que hay niños alrededor

Remus se soltó de Sirius solo para caer en los brazos de James quien lo apachurro todo lo que pudo mientras se reía intensamente, mientras sucedía esto llego Peter, un poco acalorado ya que habían quedado a las 3 y ya pasaba de 15 minutos, Sirius al verlo también lo abrazo como si nunca lo volviese a ver y el muchacho se quedo sin aire, al soltarlo fue James quien le dio otro abrazo muy efusivo, Sirius no se quedo atrás y los abrazo a ambos, haciendo que Remus mirara la escena con una cara divertida.

Cuando termino la ronda de abrazos a pesar de la protesta de Sirius que ya iba a hacerlo de nuevo, vieron a algunos compañeros de Hogwarts por el callejón y ellos emprendieron la marcha.

Habían pasado las vacaciones turnándose los cuatro juntos en casa de James o en casa de Remus, unos cuantos días en casa de Peter, pero nunca en la de Sirius, su madre era una de las razones por las que sus amigos nunca pasaran aunquesea una noche allí, se avergonzaba de ella y de sus estupidas ideas de pureza de la sangre, para ella Remus era menos que cualquier cosa solo por ser mestizo y si se enteraba que era un licántropo lo mataría ella con sus propias manos, pero siempre dejaban las ultimas dos semanas para estar solos con sus familias, James para que su padre le cuente cosas extraordinarias de sus antepasados mientras su madre le enseñara los versos de amor mas profundos que pudieran existir, Remus para que su madre lo pudiera abrazar luego de una penosa transformación y decirle lo maravilloso que era, mientras que a Peter su madre le engriera preparándole sus comidas favoritas, en cambio a Sirius esas semanas eran para que su madre alabara al idiota de su hermano mientras lo comparaba con él, diciéndole lo humillada que se sentía al saber la clase de personas con las que se juntaba su primogénito y que no daba al apellido Black el respeto que se merecía, nuestro querido canuto ni se inmutaba, en realidad en esos momentos él solo pensaba en las nuevas trastadas que iría a hacer en Hogwarts.

-Tengo que comprar un caldero nuevo

-Si solo no destruyeras todo lo que encuentras en pociones, no necesitarías uno nuevamente Canuto

-Luni, Lunatico… el solo hecho de ver a Quejicus con el pelo rosa en rizos, vale la pena estallar toda el aula de pociones

-Ohhhhhh que tierno mi querido perro pulgoso, de saber que pensabas en esa mata de pelo grasoso hasta en vacaciones, ni me enteraba de que estabas enamorado de Quejicus

-JA JA Cornamenta primero me vuelvo calvo antes de aceptar una asquerosidad como esa y "eso es imposible"

-Chicos dejen eso y vamos por los útiles que debo volver temprano a casa

-Pero Pet, cual es la parte divertida de comprar los útiles nosotros solos si ya estas poniendo esa cara de hijito de mamá?

-No soy un hijito de mama, ya sabes solo falta una semana para que comiencen las clases y yo solo quiero pasar tiempo con ella

-Bueno esta bien! Solo por que ya no tendrás a tu mami que te prepare la lechita

Peter solo soltó un leve; "yo no tomo lechita", pero que no fue escuchada por Sirius que en ese momento se encontraba mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Allí se encontraba Lucius Malfoy, antiguo alumno de Hogwarts, junto a Mulciber y Avery –los eternos compañeros de Snape- conversando muy bajo como contándose un secreto, al ver esto Sirius pego un codazo a James y este solo asintió.

-Es muy raro que Quejicus no este con ellos, total siempre andan juntos que hasta parece que les hubieran puesto un hechizo de pega

-Ese se los pusiste en cuarto

-ohh es cierto pero me intriga que no estén juntos, además que hace Malfoy con ellos?

-No lo se además no nos incumbe, compremos todo de una buena vez!

-Solo por ti Lunático, solo por ti – dijo Sirius quien solo puso una mueca de asco al mirar nuevamente a su futuro primo- Joder como es posible que Cissa se vaya a casar con ese snob platinado

Pero James no estaba tranquilo, no sabia absolutamente nada de Lily Evans en ese tiempo y no le gustaba la idea de que justo fuera a comprar sus materiales el día en que Malfoy estaba por allí, ya en Hogwarts este se le había prendido de la pelirroja, insultándola o tratando de hechizarla, sabia que Lily era muy buena con la varita y sabia defenderse pero el hecho de que estuvieran también los otros dos no le daba buena espina, era conocido que un buen grupo de Slytherins (incluido estos y Snivellus) estaban involucrados con un tal Voldemort y sus ideas de pureza de la sangre y atacar a una que aun no había cumplido 17 por la calle era tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un niño.

Remus lo observaba callado, al ver la expresión de James se dio cuenta en quien estaba pensando, sabia que su amigo estaba completamente enamorado de Evans pero ella le había pedido que no le dijera nada, pero al ver la expresión de preocupación de su amigo decidió que esta vez podía estar de lado de él

-Lliy ya hizo sus compras-_soltó sin querer mientras veía algunos escaparates_

-Y tu como sabes eso

-Me mandó una lechuza hace 3 días, ya saben para preguntar como estaba-Lily era la única parte de ellos que sabia el pequeño problema peludo de Remus

-Ohhhh entonces te ha escrito y qué mas sabes de ella?

-Nada mas solo me dijo que vino a comprar sus materiales ni bien recibió la lechuza para no encontrarse con gente indeseable y por esta vez creo que no se refería a ti

-Guauu entonces no se le fue el enojo con Snape

-No seas tonto Pet, a que persona se le puede pasar que le insulten delante de todos llamándola así, lo que me parece increíble es que haya tenido que pasar esto para que Evans abriera los ojos

-Lily no es tonta, Snape es su amigo desde niños –_James hizo una mueca rara al escuchar esto_- y por allí que no quería aceptar la realidad, además cuando quieres a alguien lo que haga muchas veces lo pasas por alto- _dijo esto mirándolo fijamente_

- Ah no a mi no me mires así…no me compares con esa cortina de grasa, lo que nosotros hacemos es en broma, de todas maneras ser amiga de Quejicus –_mueca de vomito_- esa chica está mal de la cabeza, estas seguro de que es la indicada Cornamenta

Pero James no lo escuchaba, Lily estaba bien y lo estaría hasta llegar al colegio, en donde él podía defenderla, aunque ella no lo quisiera.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Buenas!!!!!!! Acá trayendo un nuevo capitulo y esperando nuevas criticas._

_Agradecimiento especial a __**Nila Lupin**__ y __**Ashrriel**__, ojala este capitulo también les gusten!_

_A __**chizuka-moOn**__ un agradecimiento tardío, tuve que volver a subir __**Conversaciones antes de dar el Si**__, tu comentario se borro y todas maneras GRACIAS!_

_Bueno, en fin…ya saben comentarios positivos como estos o Crucios en el rectángulo gris con letritas verdes._


	4. En vacaciones II

**Disclaimers: **Todos los personajes de este fic (salvo algunas excepciones) pertenecen a la gran** JK ROWLING.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**En vacaciones II**

Lily observada el atardecer desde la ventana de su habitación tratando de divisar la silueta de su pequeña lechuza _Goldie_, estaba preocupada por ella ya que la pobre estaba en un ir y venir de nunca acabar desde que Frank Longbottom hizo honor a la valentía _Gryffindor_y se le había declarado a Alice Nowell –_su mejor amiga_- en el viaje de regreso a Londres.

Desde ese día Alice le escribía para contarle los pormenores -_bueno casi todos, tampoco a de ver que era una_ _metida_- de su recién estrenada relación, y no era para menos, Alice estaba enamorada del prefecto de Gryffindor desde que lo vio en la ceremonia de selección de su primer año – _Frank estaba en segundo_- y desde ahí solo tenia ojos para el, pero a diferencia suya el joven Longbottom era un despistado de primera y no se dio cuenta de que Alice –_o cualquier otra chica para suerte de esta_- existía, gracias a Merlín que a Lily le dieron el cargo de prefecta el año pasado, lo cual puso muy feliz a Alice ya que era la excusa perfecta para que los presente –_lo_ _cual hizo ni bien se le presento la oportunidad_- y lo demás fluyera naturalmente.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que el sonido del timbre la volvió a la realidad, entonces escucho el gritito feliz de su hermana y los murmullos que provenían de la sala. Suspirando se levanto y bostezo con todas sus fuerzas, seguro que el que había llegado era su futuro cuñado Vernon y su familia y aunque no quisiera tenia que bajar a cenar con todos, aunque se dio un tiempo, quizás se olvidaban de ella, estaba harta de eso, desde que Petunia se había comprometido no dejaban de ofrecer cenas en casa de cualquiera de las familias, obviamente cuando eran en la casa de su futuro cuñado podía hacerse la desentendida pero cuando eran en la de ella no tenia mas remedio, no solo tenia que soportar al entupido de Vernon sino también a Marge, la hermana de este, la cual siempre le insinuaba que debía tener celos ya que fue su hermana y no ella la que atrapo a un hombre tan guapo, definitivamente esa chica no tenia sentido del gusto pana nada.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la ventana cuando oyó a alguien entrar

-Ey fenómeno, apúrate que mamá ya esta sirviendo la cena, aunque que no se por que gasta la comida en ti, mejor seria que te mueras de inanición, además que das una mala imagen a la familia! – _Petunia hacia gala de su "cariño" hacia su hermana_

-Entonces no bajo, mejor para mi no tener que ver tremendos especimenes en mi casa

-Si por mí fuera no te presentaría a nadie de mi futura familia, pero lamentablemente saben que tengo una hermana, lo que no saben es tu defecto así que compórtate

-Defecto? Defecto es la cara de tu futuro marido

-No hables de Vernon así! Yo no tengo la culpa que en tu mundo no hayan chicos decentes con los cuales puedas salir!

-En mi mundo hay chicos mil veces mejores que esa morsa que tienes por novio! Y deja de molestar!

-Quizás si hayan tipo así, lo cual dudo, entonces tu eres el problema como siempre, eres tan poca cosa que ningún chico quiere salir contigo

-Mira, yo no soy poca cosa y para tu información si hay chicos que quieren estar conmigo! Solo que no soy una arrastrada que se le lanza al primer idiota que le pide una cita como tu! Que solo tenia a la morsa como alternativa!

-Si claro señorita perfecta! Y si es así por que nunca conocimos a ningún chico ah? El único que se paseaba por acá era ese muchacho raro y ni ha asomado su gran nariz en todas las vacaciones , será que ya se dio cuenta lo poca cosa que eres?

Lily no aguanto mas y cogio la varita, claro que no iba a hacer nada ya que aún no tenia 17 pero sabia que a Petunia le daba terror ese pequeño trozo de madera, por suerte no tuvo que hacer mucho, ya que en ese momento llego Goldie y como si adivinara los pensamientos de su dueña se le fue encima a Petunia , la cual al ver a la pequeña ave empezó a gritar como loca diciendo frases como: FENOMENO SACA ESA COSA DE ACA!! o MAMÁAAAAA!!!, saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación.

Luego de esto Lily se sentó en la cama y con un suave _Goldie_ la lechuza se poso en su brazo para poder entregarle el pergamino de su amiga.

_Li:_

_Cuantas cartas van?? Ahh si 15??? Pobre Goldie, te juro que esta es la ultima…Solo faltan 4 días para volver a clases, no es maravilloso?_

_Estoy ansiosa por que comience el año y poder estar con mi Frank todos los días…Por que tengo que aprovechar este ultimo año juntos_

_Y tú amiga como vas? Se que solo he estado escribiendo de lo maravillosa que me parece la vida , pero no creas que no me preocupo por ti! Que mas sabes de Severus? Te volvió a escribir? Creo que lo mejor será esperar a volver a Hogwarts para que aclares las cosas con El, pero si por mi fuera ya le hubiera dado calabazas hace tiempo, aunque se que a ti te importaba mucha esa amistad _

_En fin amiga, te dejo y te juro que esta es la última carta!!!_

_Nos vemos en el Expreso_

_Miles de besos_

_Alice N. de Longbottom_

_(Si se que es apresurado, pero en estos tiempos...quien sabe!)_

Lily sonrío al leer el pergamino, su mejor amiga esta loca, pero loca de amor y no la culpaba, ella también quería encontrar a ese príncipe azul y vivir una historia de amor. Suspiro mientras respondía el pergamino.

_Ali:_

_Amiga sabias que estas loca? Ten cuidado que si Fran se da cuenta te deja..JAJAJA…Mentira!!! _

_No he vuelto a saber nada de Sev…aunque creo que es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que no estoy de humor para escucharlo…_

_Sabes muy bien que yo adoro a Sev, bueno adoraba…las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, lamentablemente me di cuenta muy tarde y eso también duele…En fin!_

_Si estoy ansiosa de que comiencen las clases..sabes..nuevos cursos y muchos muchos trabajos que entregar…_

_Me imagino que harás mueca de vomito cuando leas esto..pero es cierto! Tú no sabes lo importante que es este sexto año..y el próximo llegan los EXTSIS…me muero de nervios_

_Bueno amiga esta también es la ultima lechuza que te mando, la pobre de Goldie me mira mal desde que se dio cuenta que estaba escribiendo, sabes de que siempre ha sido muy receptiva la pobre…_

_Te dejo Ali, ya que ha venido la familia de la morsa a cenar y me están llamando desperados, tu crees que si le hecho un hechizo me manden a Azkaban?? Mentira!!!!_

_Nos vemos en el expreso!!!_

_Besos miles_

_Lily_

Estaba amarrando el pergamino a la pata de la lechuza cuando su madre entro en la habitación y le hizo señas para que bajara, lo cual hizo no sin antes bufar como condenada, si un hechizo no seria nada mal..aunque…Solo faltaban 4 días para volver a su otro hogar y eso hacia que se le alejen los malos pensamientos de la cabeza

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Si, se que me demore mucho en actualizar, solo pido disculpas, tratare en un futuro de actualizar una vez a la semana, espero que este nuevo capitulo haga que me disculpen, y sea así o no denle al pequeño __rectángulo gris con letritas verdes._


End file.
